1. Field of the Invention
Gas grills, including those grills which are operated by propane or butane, as well as natural gas-fired grills, have enjoyed increasing popularity in recent years. A primary advantage of these grills is the capability of being attached to natural gas lines which are normally provided in the home or to low pressure, gas-filled bottles such as propane and butane-containing vessels, which are easily used and transported to and from the gas grill for refilling purposes. Conventional gas grills are typically mounted on a base or pedestal and include a burner unit which receives a gas burner, a grill or grate supported by the burner unit and hinged lid which may be opened and closed to adjust the heat and the cooking temperature in the gas grill. Lava rocks may also be provided in the bottom of the burner unit above the burner, in order to help maintain the heat content of the gas grill at a desired level. One or more burner control valves are also provided in cooperation with the selected low pressure gas source, in order to further adjust the heat in the gas grill. Gas grills are commonly used for grilling various meats such as fish, chicken, hamburger, steak, pork and the like and may also be used for warming bread and other food, as well as cooking vegetables, such as corn and potatoes.
Devices for smoking various meats, including fish, chicken, pork, steak, hamburger and the like, have enjoyed an increase in popularity, particularly in recent years. A primary element of these smoker devices is a smoking chamber for containing the meat or other food to be smoked, which smoking chamber is normally located above a charcoal fire and may include a container of water, wine or sherry, in order to provide the desired moisture and flavoring during cooking. Various types of wood chips, including mesquite, oak, pecan and hickory chips may be placed in the charcoal fire to produce smoke having a selected flavor for flavoring the food during the cooking and smoking process. These smokers are normally designed to cook meat over a long period of time and since a charcoal fire is normally used, the charcoal must be continuously replenished while the meat is cooking, in order to maintain the smoking chamber at a desired cooking and smoking temperature.
One of the problems associated with conventional natural and low-pressure, gas-fired grills is the lack of a smoking chamber where meat and other food may be placed for smoking purposes, as in the charcoal smoker device. Furthermore, a disadvantage of conventional charcoal smokers is the lack of facility for efficient grilling of steaks and other meat, wherein the meat should be cooked rapidly. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved grilling and smoking device which combines the best features of the gas grill and the charcoal smoker in cooking and/or smoking meat, vegetables and other food in a desired period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a smoking unit for gas grills which operates to prevent grease fires in the gas grill when the gas grill is used in a conventional manner to cook food.
A further object of the invention is to provide a smoking unit for gas grills, which smoking unit includes a housing located inside the gas grill a slotted bottom panel designed to receive wood chips for generating smoke, a grill or grate located above the bottom panel for containing food to be smoked and an access opening in the housing to provide access to the grate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a smoking unit for gas grills, which smoking unit includes a housing shaped to fit in the gas grills, which housing is characterized by a slotted bottom panel for receiving wood chips of desired character, a perforated or vented smoke tray located above the bottom panel and the wood chips for containing a quantity of water, or other liquid, a grill or grate positioned above the smoke tray to support the food and an access opening facing the grate to provide access to the food located on the grate.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved smoking unit for conventional natural gas or low pressure, gas-fired grills, which smoking unit is characterized by a removable housing designed to fit in the gas grill and a smoke-generating chamber for containing smoldering wood chips, a removable or permanently-mounted smoke tray located above the smoke-generating chamber, which smoke tray is provided with one or more chimneys or vents for channeling smoke from the smoking chamber to a grate located above the tray and an access opening for attending to the cooking of meat or other food located on the grill.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a gas grill having a smoking unit built therein, which smoking unit includes a housing shaped for containment by the gas grill, a smoking chamber fitted for receiving wood chips located in the bottom of the housing, a smoke tray positioned above the smoking chamber for containing water, wine, sherry or other flavor-enhancing and/or humidifying liquid, with at least one smoke vent provided in the smoke tray for venting smoke to a food-supporting grate mounted above the smoke tray.